


Trying Something Different

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters all over age 18, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: With everyone gone for the day, you decide to ask Darling if you can try something new. {{Written for Kinktober 2019 (Pegging Kink)}}
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 5





	Trying Something Different

Stiles Stilinski had a bubble butt. 

There really was no denying it. Whatever it was that the brunet had done in his life to get that butt, well you weren’t complaining in any way, shape or form. In fact, it happened to be one of your favorite things about him. 

Even when you were first friends, and just friends, it had been one of your favorite things about him. You’d had to stop yourself constantly from grabbing his butt or smacking it but now that you were dating, well that was something entirely different.

Now his butt was free game and you were going to grab it whenever you wanted- and you did. Some people probably thought it was too much but you didn’t particularly care. 

Today, you and Stiles had the place to yourself for once. Scott and Malia had gone off for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary and Lydia and Parrish were out for some date date of some sort which meant that you and Stiles were to have the rest of the day just the two of you which was just fine by you as it meant there was something you would get to try that you were sure he wouldn’t agree to if there had been others in the house.

Making your morning tea, you can hear the front door opening as Stiles comes back from his morning run. He comes into the kitchen, sweaty as all get out and you can’t help but lick your lips. 

“Morning Gorgeous,” he tells you as he comes to stand in front of you, his arms encasing you. 

Setting your drink down, at his side, you put your own around him before reaching down and squeezing his butt. The squeeze pulls a small groan from his lips that travels right down to your own core. Smirking to yourself, you lean up and kiss his cheek quickly. 

Pulling away from him, you smile up at him, your voice low and seductive when you whisper in his ear, “I wanna try something new today…”

“And what’s that?” he asks you, trailing kisses down the side of your neck. 

Your hands have yet to leave his ass and you can’t help but to squeeze the firm cheeks when he reaches a sensitive spot just behind your ear. It’s a spot that never fails to make you putty in his hands and it’s how you know that he’s just as worked up as you are. 

“Remember that toy we bought about a month ago?” you ask him with a smirk. 

“The one we got to make you feel like you were being stuffed by me,” he whispers in your ear and you slowly nod your head. 

Your hands slip inside his running shorts and boxers, gripping his ass before you moved your hand to the front of his shorts. You could feel how hard he already was and a whispered, fuck, that was just a breath against your neck was enough to let you know that this was definitely something you may be able to get away with today. 

“This time I wanna try something just a little bit different,” you whispered in his ear. 

You found yourself lifted up and sitting on the counter as his kisses travel down your neck. Leaning your head back, his lips move to your clavicle, your shoulders and then towards your breasts. 

“Stiles,” you pout and you can hear him chuckle before he pulls away. 

“Alright, alright, what did you wanna try?” he asks as he pulls away from your skin. 

You bite your lip for a moment, before you tell him, “Let me stuff you this time. We have the toy… “ 

Stiles gives you a look like he’s surprised and takes a step backward. As he does, he almost manages to trip over his own feet. Whether from the shock of your question or just his normal clumsiness you aren’t sure. 

He looked shocked but, eventually, nodded his head, though very slowly. 

“Run upstairs then Gorgeous and get read, I’ll be up in just a minute,” he told you and you smirked softly before jumping off off the counter and making your way towards the stairs. 

A shudder of excitement rand own your spine and you couldn’t help the squeak of excitement before you turn to look at him, reassuring yourself by asking him, “Are you sure about this Sti?”

He gave you his largest smile you had ever seen, though you could tell it was somewhat forced, “It’s fine Gorgeous.” 

Making your way over to him, you wrap your arms around his waist and lean in to kiss him. As you do, your hands find their place on his ass once again. 

“I promise if you don’t like anything, we can stop at any time,” you tell him as you squeeze the globes. 

He chuckles softly as his hands grab your ass and squeeze affectionately, “I can use a safe word?”

“Obviously, Darling,” you tell him and he chuckles before kissing you again. 

“Alright, well if I need it, I’ll use the one I always use, Clemency,” he tells you before turning you around and smacking your ass as he pushes you on your way. 

Quickly, making your way up the stairs you find the toy. You had had an exact replica of Stiles’ cock. Pulling the toy out, you grab that and some lube before slipping into the harness and securing the toy. 

It’s slightly uncomfortable on your skin and you can’t help but think that, unless Stiles really enjoys this you may not want to do it again simply for the odd feeling of the harness between your legs. 

A moment later, Stiles walks into the room and you can see the surprise on his face. Chuckling, you reach down to the silicone phallus between your legs, you stroke the item and tell him, “You’re quite big you know.”

Stiles chuckled himself and nodded his head, making his way towards you he pulled you into a deep kiss before letting go and smacking your ass, once again. 

You watched as he slipped out of his running his shorts and boxers. With each article of clothing that he removed, you reached out and smacked his ass. 

“Woman,” he chided you, “You have such an amazement with my ass.”

“Oh like you don’t like it,” you tell him as you push him towards the bed. 

He shrugs his shoulders briefly before laying down on the bed, his chest to the mattress. He adjusted so that he was mostly center and a moment later, you moved so to the bed yourself, nudging his legs apart so that you could kneel comfortably between them. 

Leaning forward, you pulled up on Stiles’ hips so that his ass was raised, giving you full access. Hands moving to each globe you couldn’t help but to squeeze him before moving your hand lower and gripping his actual cock. 

Finding him already partially hard you began to pump the member in your hand, moving your hand up and down, jacking him off until you had a decent amount of precum in your hand before you moved to fondle his balls. 

During all this, Stiles began to relax and slowly, moans of excitement began to trickle out of him. As he was getting worked up, you could feel yourself getting worked up and the pleasure building between your legs, but today was about Stiles.

As your hand continued to move against him, you felt him began to move his hips and it wasn’t long before he was squirming against you. Smiling to yourself, you squeezed a decent amount of lube into your hand before coating the toy with it until you were sure it was fully covered. 

Taking a deep breath, you moved so that the tip of the toy was against the ring of muscle and leaned in slightly. Pushing in slightly, you heard Stiles’ gasp as the replica entered him. 

You watched as the toy sunk deeper into him. You had barely made it about a third of the way in when you heard Stiles grunt and felt him stiffen beneath you. 

“Sti, Darling, I need you to relax,” you told him as you stilled your hips, “It doesn’t feel any good when your tense. Remember when I would I get tense and then we had to stop our playtime?”

You waited for him to nod his head and when he did, you tried to reach under so you could reach his cock and try to help him relax, only to find that it was out of reach. Instead, you opted for his balls once again and began to play with them as you praised him.

“You’re doing amazing Darling,” you told him in a gentle voice, similar to the one he would use when he praised you, “You’re taking me so well and I promise to take care of you. Let me take care of you Darling.”

You could feel him relax again and, slowly, you began to thrust into him before slowly pulling back out of him. A loud groan escaped him and it was so similar to the one he made when he was in you that you took it as a good sign. 

Pushing into him, slowly, you slowly rocked your hips, continuing to massage his balls in one hand. You continued this until you found yourself fully seated within him and gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

You watched him nod his head and a part of you wondered what it was that his face looked like, but slowly you pulled out. A sharp intake of breath made you pause but he shook his head. 

“It’s okay Gorgeous, keep going,” he told you after a moment. 

“You sure Darling?” you asked him and he nodded his head.

“It feels great, just different,” he told you and while you worried, you reminded yourself to trust him. You have to trust him to use his safeword if he needs to just like he trusts you to use yours. 

Taking a deep breath, you slowly begin to move your hips again. 

“Just like that Gorgeous,” he tells you and it encourages you to move faster against him. 

You find a rhythm that seems to be the most enjoyable for him and you continue your ministrations of his body before you feel his balls tighten beneath you and he’s groaning as his orgasm hits him. 

It takes you by surprise and you find that as his body moves, you’re fascinated by it. 

As his orgasm comes down, you can hear him panting as his shoulders pull back in that heaving motion. Slowly, you pull yourself from him before leaning in to kiss his shoulder. 

“Did you enjoy that Gorgeous?” he asks you as he flips around so that hes on his bak. 

You have to think about it for a moment before you tell him, “I loved getting to watch your body move and if we do it again, I think I’d like to watch your face but… It wasn’t all that for me…”

He laughs and pulls you into a kiss, the silicone laying against your stomach is uncomfortable and you move your hands to help you wiggle out of the thing before you lay down next to him. 

The two of you have the day to yourselves and while this particular event may not have been your favorite, you’re sure that you can convince him to try some other things. Stiles moved so that he could spoon you, hold you close to his body and you allowed yourself to sink into his warmth before reaching behind the two of you and squeezing his delicious ass, once again.


End file.
